


Okay, Before You Decide To Murder Me, Let Me Explain

by lizbian



Series: Infinite Diversity [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bisexual Jon, F/F, F/M, Multi, autistic hoshi, bisexual trip, lesbian t'pol, trans woman trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbian/pseuds/lizbian
Summary: a drabble based on a request by artyandabby, the titular prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is before / without neuropressure sessions between T'pol and Trip.
> 
> Trip is referred to with feminine language and she/her in private spaces / with people she's out to (the main cast) / by the narrator, but masculine and he/him in public / around people she's not out to (the other ~70 people on board).
> 
> T'pol is referred to with gender neutral language and xe/xem in all contexts
> 
> Archer/Trip is already established, T'pol/Trip is not.
> 
> ‽ = interrobang, a question and exclamation  
> ⸮ = irony mark, used before a sentence / phrase / word to indicate a double meaning. Imagine if you were reading aloud you'd use a higher intonation than the surrounding text
> 
> If you notice any typos or such, please let me know, it's important to me. Also I'd be delighted to work on any requests using these characters.

"You did **what** ‽"

"Trip, please, let me explain-"

"Explain! You may be a damn genius with languages, but I doubt there's **any** thing you could say-"

"OK! OK! Just, before you decide to murder me, _will_ you let me explain?"

Trip settled down a little "It better be a damn good explanation, that's all I'm sayin'."

"Thank you. The thing is, I'm . . . very observant, Commander, it's part of what makes me such a 'damn genius'." A wry smile was returned in kind.

"Yeah, I'd noticed, like in the mess hall, you're always sittin' there, takin' in everything that's goin' on."

"Exactly. Well, one of the things _I've_ noticed is the way your tone and body language change when you're around T'pol" 

Trip looked startled, her muscles clenching in what Hoshi privately thought of as quite an attractive way. She mentally told herself off, fiddling with her spinner ring to stop the thought, Trip wasn't interested, that was all there was to it.

"An' you thought that was reason enough-"

Sharply "I'm not finished yet, Commander" her voice softened again.

"I've also seen the way T'pol changes when xe's around you."

"You . . I mean . . . Xe does?"

"Yes. It's much more subtle, xer being Vulcan and all, but it's there."

Trip looked at those raised eyebrows and creased her own. "Are you implyin' that I'm not subtle?" she said, a little more aggressively than intentioned.

"Not at all, I doubt anyone else on board notices as much as I do, maybe ⸮Captain Archer, given how ⸮close you two are." A sparkle in her eye told Trip she was being very gently made fun of.

"Well, I still don't see how that's any of your business, any of it" Careful, don't confirm anything, but don't deny it either, knowing Hoshi, she'd probably said too much already, without even knowing it

"I just thought that, in the interest of harmony, maybe you two should work out some of the tension going on."

_Careful wording_ , thought Trip, _damn, she really **did** know._

"Look, Hoshi, I know it's agai-"

"Don't worry Commander" she said with, Trip thought, a little too much merriment "your secret **s** are safe with me"

"Anyway, if you murdered me there'd be a hearing, and who knows what tangentially related things they'd discover . . . "


End file.
